Rowaelin Fanfic
by 0017Songbird
Summary: when Aelin's past come's back to haunt her, she goes for a walk, only to run into someone who she didn't expect to see
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Only helpful criticism please ^-^ You can suggest a tittle if you want.**

 **Modern collage setting, Rowan is 19, Aelin is 18.**

* * *

 _I opened my eyes and saw nothing. Just inky blackness. I began to panic. Had I gone blind? I tried to rub my eyes but I couldn't. My hand were tied. I panicked some more trying to stand up but the ropes around my wrists were so tight, I couldn't move._

 _I herd a dark chuckle behind me, soon joined by a higher, female laugh. "Don't worry Aelin. Everything gonna be just fine." Said the female voice._

 _I shivered. What would they do to me? There was a rustling sound and a candle was lit. I blinked at the sudden light. Good. I hadn't gone blind. But what I saw was far worse than going blind._

 _There were my adopted parents, my 'father' holding an iron tipped whip. I looked down at myself. The body of my 12 year old self. I had no shirt on, and my chest was bare, revealing my half grown breasts. I was kneeling on a wooden platform, the wood stain red with... blood. My breaths quickened. What were they doing to me?_

 _Suddenly, the whip collided with my bare back and I screamed. So much pain. I gritted my teeth and prepared for the next lashing. My father handed the whip to my mother and she laughed and swung the whip at me. I gritted my teeth and bit back a scream. I would not give them the pleasure of hearing it._

 _My mother handed the whip bach to my father and I panted and quickly prepared for the next lashing. He swung the whip. It collided with my back, under the other two wounds that were gushing blood. So much blood. I healed my breath, waiting for the next one, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw my father rolling up the blood-stained whip._

 _"We're done for now. Carry her away and put her with the others," he said to his wife._

 _She smiled, pulling out some shackles. She cut the ropes binding my wrists and I slumped onto the floor. She hoisted my up by my arm and I whimpered as it shifted the torn skin on my back. She clamped the shackles onto my wrists and dragged me away._

 _I must have blacked out, because the next thing I knew, I was in a room, wearing a white nightgown, stained with blood. The shackles were still around my wrists. I opened my eyes and saw 3 faces staring at me. One was a girl, about 14 years old. There was also two boys, both looked to be no older than 10. I started, then yelped as the raw winds on my back shifted. The girl looked at me with concern in her eyes and opened her mouth and said..._

 **Aelin POV**

I woke up, drenched in sweat and panting in my dorm room. I glanced at the clock. 3:00am. I threw of the covers and stepped out of bed, pulling on the first T-shirt I found on the floor (probably the one I wore yesterday) over the sports bra and yoga pants I had worn to bed.

First thing to do is get water. I walked to the door, careful not to disturb my room mate and best friend Nehemia sleeping the bed next to mine.

I padded down the stairs of the dorm area into the large kitchen, grabbing a cup. I filled it up, gulped down the water and filled it up again, this time drinking it slower, drenching my parched throat.

Then I let my anger take over. That same dream again. This was the fourth night in a row. I stormed out of the dorm area, into the main campus building, not caring where I went. I re-braided my hair, getting rid of all the flyways that had come out of it.

The next thing I knew, I was in the combat room. I sighed and flipped on the lights, grunting as they hurt my eyes. I turned the brightness down to half way and walked over to the large punching bag. Roaring, I slammed my fist into it, splitting my knuckles in the process. I didn't care that the wound on my hand was gushing blood. I just stood there, listening to the chain vibrate from the force of my fist.

I sighed and leaned my forehead on the punching bag. As the vibration stopped, the only sound was my blood dripping on the floor. I took a deep breath. This would not get me anywhere. I had to calm down.

I walked to the knife rack in the corner and gathered up 20 small knives and one long knife. I walked over to the targets on the wall and started slicing 5 of them with the large knife, spelling out my name. A-E-L-I-N.

Stepping back, I chucked the large knife above the A. Then, I began throwing the smaller knives, filling in the letters of my name, each knife hitting exactly where I aimed it. I hit the end of the N and sighed.

Suddenly, I herd someone clapping behind me.

I turned around and behold... Rowan. He was leaning against the door frame, folding his arms over his chest, with a glint of delight in his pine green eyes. And was there also hunger? For me? I sighed and turned around, walking to the targets, and began pulling out the knives.

"Enjoy the show Whitethorn?" I said, pulling out the second knife.

"Very much so," he purred, walking over to me. "How did you do that so well? When did you learn."

"None of you business." I yanked on the last knife, the big one, and it didn't budge. After some wiggling, I yanked at it again. This time, it came out cleanly and I wiped it against my shirt. "What are you doing here Rowan?" I asked him, walking to the corner and putting away the knives, one by one.

"Well," he said, following me, "I was walking in the hallway and saw the light turn on. I came to see what was going on."

I put away the last small knife, wiped the big knife on my shirt, flipped it I'm my hand, and placed it on the knife rack. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"What do I want?" he said, tilting his head to the side. Suddenly, he had me pinned against the wall, one hand on either side of my head, his face so close to mine that if I so much as swayed, those lips would graze mine.

"I'll show you what I want Aelin," he purred. The sound made my toes curl.

Then, Rowan's lips were on mine. I gasped and he kissed me harder. I but back a moan as I kissed him back, my arms hanging limp at my sides, his still pinning me against the wall.

I brought up my hands and ran them through his hair, neither of us caring that my knuckles were still tricking blood and it was getting in his silver hair. He moaned and ran his tounge along my lower lip. I gladly opened for him.

His hands came down from their place against the wall and grazed my waist. Then, they went down to my hips, then my thighs. He hoisted me up, slamming me against the wall. I gasped and rapped my legs around his waist.

We continued like that for gods know how long, exploring each other so thoroughly that one would know the other if we were both blind and deaf. But then, he drew away. I whimpered and he chucked, darkly. He ran his teeth down my jaw, leaving a cold trail where they grazed my skin and I shivered at the feeling.

He ran them down my neck and stopped at the soft spot. I moaned as he licked it. He bit me, right where his tongue had just been and I gasped, arching into him. He laughed and bit me again, this time not as hard. Then, he ran his teeth up my neck, back up to my lips.

He kissed one side, than the other, taunting me, to see who would break first. I did, smashing my lips against his. Suddenly, he gasped and drew away, panting. I whimpered again.

"I have to go," he whispered to me. I sighed and uncoiled my legs from around his waist. He gently put me down and wrapped his hands around my wrists, pinning them over my head. He grazed his lips against mine, whispering "until next time." Then he was gone.

I stared after him, sinking down to the ground.

 **Rowan's POV**

I finally did it. I can't believe it. And she kissed me back. My life is so amazing.

My phone vibrated I'm my pocket. I took it out and read the text.

Gavriel: I'm here. Where r u?

I texted him back.

Rowan: Coming

Sliding my phone back into my pocket, I jogged to the courtyard where Gavriel had told me to meet him about something important. I had no idea what it was.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic. Sorry if its really bad. Anyway, yes? No? If its a yes, I'll add some chapters before too.**


	2. AN

Sorry if you were expecting another chapter.

Oh My Gosh! I just logged in and saw you guys amazing comments! Im soooooo glad you liked it! I'm going to start on the next chapter right away. I already started on a few chapters and I have 5 billion ideas in my head and all of them are for different parts of the story and I'm trying to write them all down. It might be a while before I update because I have to actually get my thoughts together. When I do publish, (which I will do) it will probably be in a different story. I'll inform you all when I create it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	3. AN again

Sorry I haven't updated! I know I'm a horrible author!

Sooooooo... I've made up a plot but cant get my thoughts together when I try to write down the story so I'm gonna summarize it here.

Aelin loses her parents when she is 12 years old in a car crash. She is adopted by new parents that abuse her, along with other children that they adopted. (Yes that was the dream.) Anyway, One day, she sneaks out of the house at night and meets Arobynn Hamel, a known assassin. Arobynn agrees to train Aelin if she completes some assignments for him. When she is training, she goes by the name of Celaena Sardothien. She sneaks out at night to meet Arobynn. After about 2 years, Aelin has completed her training and with Arobynns help, creates a plan to murder her step parent while making it look like they somehow just died for an unknown cause. (You can insert Sam in there somewhere if you want to)

She is then taken in by her mothers friend Marion, her husband, and their daughter Elide. She lives a normal life for the years after that and becomes best friends with Chaol Westfall, Dorian Havilliard, and Nehemia Ytger. After high school, she and her friends are accepted into Erilea University. There, she adds Lysandra, and Manon to her group of close friends.

Meanwhile, Maeve is the leader of a criminal organization. Rowan Whitethorn, Gavriel whatever his last name is, and a few other people work closely with Maeve. Rowan, Gavriel, and Fenrys also work for Aedion Ashryver, who is plotting to destroy Maeves organization. Aedion comes to the university to search for his cousin, who he thought had died in the car crash that killed his aunt and uncle and, somehow, figured out she went to school here. (Yes Aelin. And thats what Gavriel wuz gonna tell Rowan about!) And I still don't know whats gonna happen next. Someone can figure that out!

Anyway, anyone can use the plot if you want. Sorry I know I'm a horrible author :( I hope this plot comes in handy for someone who is actually good at writhing.


	4. Update!

Whew, what a ride I've had. This was my first ever published fanfic, or maybe even my first fanfic in general, and now coming back to read it after grinding Kingdom of Ash makes me realize how much I've improved. I'm going to do a revised version of this, and I will be posting it as soon as its completed, which may take a few days since reading 1000 pages takes all my focus away from school, and I now have tons of homework and tests to catch up on haha. Anyways, I hope you guys will like the new version much more than the old one, although I will not be continuing this series. Thank you!


	5. REWRITE

_I opened my eyes, or at least I thought I did. Everything looked the same as it had when my eyes were closed; a sea of inky blackness. I blinked rapidly, beginning to panic. Had I gone blind? I tried to rub my eyes, but my hands couldn't move. I felt course ropes wrapped tightly around my wrists, and struggled, attempting to free my hands but to no avail._

 _I heard a dark chuckle behind me, soon joined by a high, feminine laugh. "Don't worry, Aelin," the female voice said. "Everything's going to be just fine."_

 _What was going on? Where was I?_

 _There was the soft rusting of clothing, and a light flared. I flinched at the sudden brightness, cringing away from the source._

 _At least I knew that I wasn't blind._

 _All I could see was a wooden post. I tried to move my head and locate where the voices were coming from, but the only thing I could make out were two shadows on the floor. I looked down. I had no shirt on, and my chest was bare. I was kneeling on a wooden platform, the wood stain red with . . . blood. My breaths quickened. What were they doing to me?_

 _Suddenly, a whip collided with my back and I screamed. So much pain. I gritted my teeth and prepared for the next lashing. There was a laugh, a crack of the whip—_

 _This time, I refused to scream as it collided roughly with my back, tearing at my skin._

 _I panted, shutting my eyes tightly as I heard the whistle of wind. And again, the explosion of pain, the three gashes on my back gushing blood. So much blood. I let out a pathetic whimper and healed my breath, waiting for the next strike, but it never came. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, and I could feel tears running down my cheeks. What had I done to deserve this?_

 _"We're done for now. Carry her away and put her with the others," a male voice said._

 _The was the clinking sound of metal and my bonds were cut. I slumped down to the floor, as limp as a doll. A person hoisted me up and I whimpered again as my torn skin shifted. Shackled were clamped over my hands and feet, and I was dragged away._

~•~

I woke up, gasping for breath, with a layer of cold sweat covering my body. I glanced at the clock, which read 3:00 in the morning. Sitting up, I glanced down at my hands and the ruffled bedsheets, trying to calm my breathing. I sat there for about five minutes before throwing the covers off and grabbing the water bottle on my bedside table and taking a long gulp, draining the entire thing. Then, I picked up a discarded shirt from the floor, pulling it over my body as I shuffled past my best friend Nehemia.

I padded down the deserted corridor and down the stairs, out into the biting cold of the winter night air, taking care to ensure that no one saw me, as it was definitely past curfew. I let my feet wander wherever they wanted, braiding my long, golden hair to attempt to take my mind off the reoccurring nightmares of my past.

I found myself in front of the combat room, and I quietly pushed the door open, flicking the light switch. The brightness caused my to flinch, and I allowed my eyes to slowly adjust before going in.

Sighing, I slumped down against the wall, running my fingers through my hair. Not wanting to sit still, I got back up again and paced around the room before making my way over to a knife rack and gathering some up. I walked to the worn wooden posts in the corner of the room and began to slash the letters of my name into them with a large knife.

Stepping back, I chucked the weapon above the A, before throwing the others at the poles, aiming for the center of each letter. The last one hit the N with a thud, and the room went silent.

"Impressive," said a voice behind me.

I whirled around to see none other than Rowan Whitethorn. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his muscled chest, a bright gleam in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

Rowan smirked. "I have just as much right to be here as you do."

Pursing my lips, I spun on my heals and began to pull the knives out of the wood. "It's past curfew," I said, tugging on the large knife. It didn't budge. After some wiggling, I was able to yank it out.

"You're one to talk," he said, following me and I moved to the knife rack.

I sighed. His annoying ass just couldn't take that hint that I wanted to be alone. I finished putting the knives away and turned to face him. "What do you want, Rowan," I signed, leaning against the wall.

"Lots of things," he said, inching closer. "For example," he whispered softly, "you."

He was so close now that I could feel the heat radiating off his body. His eyes dropped to my lips for a fraction of a second. I froze. _That was unexpected,_ I thought.

He reached out a hand, placing it under my jaw and leaning in. He brushed his lips against mine, and a warm, tingling sensation went through my body as he pulled back. I stood there for a moment, still frozen, before I ran a hand through his silver hair and tilted his head forwards, placing my lips against his. He melted into me and pressed a against the wall.

He sucked on my bottom lip, then my to lip, before his mouth fully encompassed my own, his other hand eventually making it to the wall too, so he had me trapped against it. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I gasped in delight.

As our tongues danced together, he lowered his hands to my waist, then my hips, and finally my thighs. His fingers dug into my legs and he hoisted them up, and I was unable to bite back the moan that made its way out of the back of my throat as he pressed his body harder against me.

My hands left his hair and ran down his powerful back, feeling his muscles tense as I arched against him, desperate for everything he could give.

Rowan's lips left mine and I whimpered slightly. He chuckled darkly, running his teeth along my jaw, leaving a cold trail where he touched my skin, sending shivers down my spine. He began to explore my neck, and I titled my head slightly, giving a hum of content as his warm lips pressed against my throat, sucking at my skin.

His mouth trailed back up my jaw, and he nipped the arch of my ear before he kissed one side of my mouth, then the other. The kissed were taunting, seeing who would break first. I did, plunging a hand into his hair and he kissed back roughly, nipping my lower lip.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and I gasped, pulling away and unwinding my legs from around his waist. I looked over to the door and saw one of the administrators standing there, glaring at us. "And why, may I ask, are you out past curfew?"

I glanced at Rowan. Well, we were screwed.

* * *

So, here it is. Sorry it took a while; I had a snow day yesterday and was finally able to finish it up. I hope you enjoyed my rewrite of this chapter. This isn't my best work, as I was trying to keep it as close to the original as possible, but I still hope that you liked it. Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
